Healing Time
by suzume saezuri
Summary: BTS![TaeGi] Tentang healing time-nya Taehyung dan Yoongi. Enjoy it :D


Healing Time

© Suzume Saezuri

Pairing : TaeGi

BTS Boys Love T

Typos. DLDR _**You Were Warned!**_

* * *

 **Story:**

Akhirnya Bang PD-nim memberikan _healing time_ pada Bangtan dan mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke kota mereka masing-masing.

Yoongi dan Taehyung terlihat paling senang mendengar kabar tersebut.

Malamnya semua member Bangtan sibuk mengepak barang apa saja yang sekiranya akan di bawa. Yoongi sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. setelahnya, dia ingin segera tidur untuk mengisi tenaganya.

Saat dirinya akan pergi tempat tidurnya, Seokjin memanggilnya. Katanya Taehyung mencarinya. Dengan sedikit malas, Yoongi mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kamarnya, dan menemui Taehyung di ruang bersama.

Taehyung sudah menyamankan dirinya dengan balutan piyamanya dan juga di tangan kirinya sudah tersedia kopi hangat yang masih mengepulkan uapnya.

Matanya bersitatap dengan mata Yoongi, lalu diletakannya cangkir itu di meja nakas. Menepuk pelan tempat kosong di sampingnya. Yoongi hanya menurut. Bukan duduk, melainkan merebahkan diri dan menjadikan paha yang lebih muda itu sebagai bantalan. Tak ada protes, yang muda sudah terlalu sering mendapati _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu berlaku demikian.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi, matanya terpejam dengan tangan yang dilipat di atas dadanya. Surainya dibelai dengan lembut oleh Taehyung setelah kepala mungil itu mendarat beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin mengajak _hyung_ berangkat bersamaku besok." Jawab Taehyung yang masih asyik memainkan surai _dirty blonde_ Yoongi.

"Hm? Apa kau yang akan menyetirnya?" Yoongi membuka matanya, menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya balik yang disertai dengan senyum cerianya.

"Tentu," Balasnya masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Oke," Yoongi menegakkan badannya dan beranjak.

Sebelum benar-benar beranjak, tangan kurus itu dicekal oleh tangan yang lebih besar. Sesaat, Yoongi pikir dirinya akan jatuh, tapi Taehyung dengan gesit menangkap Yoongi dan mengecup pelan bibir _kissable_ itu lalu menegakkan tubuh Yoongi dan meninggalkannya serta mengerling, menggoda Yoongi.

"Dasar,"

0-0

Jam dinding itu baru saja menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, tapi _dorm_ itu sudah sibuk untuk keberangkatan mereka. Bang PD-nim sudah menyiapkan mobil sewaan untuk mereka. Seokjin yang berangkat dulu, lalu Jimin dan Jungkook yang memutuskan untuk semobil dengan sang _maknae_ yang menyetir. Sebelum Jungkook mengemudikan mobilnya, Namjoon berpesan pada _maknae_ itu untuk jangan mengebut dan juga memperingatkan Jimin untuk menjamin keselamatan _maknae_ Bangtan tersebut. Kemudian Namjoon mengajak Hoseok untuk menginap di rumahnya, jadi Namjoon berangkat dengan Hoseok yang disambut dengan senyuman bak matahari dari Hoseok, dan yang terakhir adalah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Yoongi melambai pada Namjoon dan juga Hoseok, dia sedikit agak mengkhawatirkan Hoseok tadi, tapi sepertinya dia tak perlu cemas lagi ketika tadi sebelum mereka berangkat Namjoon sudah memberi tahunya bahwa Hoseok akan baik-baik saja dan berjanji akan membuat Hoseok selalu tersenyum.

Setelah mobil Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah hilang di tikungan, Taehyung menggapai pinggang Yoongi agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Ayo _hyung_ kita yang terakhir," ujar Taehyung dengan senyum yang sedari tadi belum memudar. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Yoongi menuju mobil mereka dan juga membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi.

"Aku bisa membukanya sendiri asal kau tahu," ujar Yoongi sarkas.

"Tapi terima kasih," gumamnya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Taehyung mengusak surai itu gemas, Yoongi yang _tsundere_ memang sangat menggemaskan.

0-0

Hampir satu jam mereka melakukan perjalanan, dan mereka menikmatinya. Terutama Taehyung, yah walaupun dia yang menyetir tetap saja kalau itu bersama Yoongi akan beda ceritanya.

" _Hyung,_ aku mencintaimu," ucap Taehyung dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Aku tahu, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal itu?"

Seberapa sering kata itu keluar dari bibir Taehyung, tetap saja itu akan berefek pada pipi seputih salju milik Yoongi yang berubah merona merah bak bunga sakura.

"Tetap saja _hyung,_ aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini,"

"Mampir ke rumahku dulu ya," lanjutnya sembari bersenandung lirih.

"Hmm, bangunkan aku kalau kau lelah nanti aku akan menggantikanmu menyetir," lalu Yoongi menyamankan posisinya untuk sekadar memejamkan matanya. Sungguh sebenarnya dia tak mengantuk sama sekali, hanya saja gara-gara Taehyung dan senyumannya itu, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan juga itu berimbas dengan pipinya yang berubah warna, Yoongi benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya, malu.

0-0

" _Hyung,_ kita sudah sampai," Taehyung menepuk pelan pipi Yoongi.

Setelahnya, Yoongi mengerang, berganti posisi membelakangi Taehyung.

Derai tawa Taehyung terdengar. "Ya, _hyung,_ kalau kau tak bangun sekarang akan aku gendong untuk masuk ke dalam _lho_." Taehyung sudah keluar dan kini sudah berada di sisi pintu satunya tinggal membuka pintu tersebut dan menggendong Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oke! Biarkan aku berjalan sendiri. Tak usah repot-repot mengangkatku." Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah dan turun dari mobil dengan wajahnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

Yoongi bersyukur untung saja Taehyung menyerukan idenya, biasanya dia langsung menggendong Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba, dan itu selalu membuatnya memekik kaget tentu saja.

Taehyung menuntun Yoongi yang terlihat terhuyung-huyung saat berjalan, layaknya orang mabuk, dan itu membuat Taehyung menderaikan tawa bak anak kecilnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia suka dengan tingkah _hyung_ -nya yang selalu saja membuatnya tertawa.

" _Jugeulae?!_ " teriaknya, menatap nyalang Taehyung yang masih tertawa.

"Habisnya _hyung_ lucu," Jawab Taehyung disertai cengirannya.

Yoongi hanya mendumel pelan sekaligus kesal dengan Taehyung.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ mau menemaniku pulang," ucap Taehyung.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" lanjut Taehyung yang dibalas dengan muka bingung Yoongi.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yoongi masih tidak paham dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Iya, _hyung_ bisa pulang sendiri kan? Lagi pula _hyung_ juga sudah punya SIM dan bisa mengemudi." Taehyung langsung berlari ketika tangan Yoongi sudah mengepal ke atas ingin menghantam wajahnya.

Derai tawa menyertainya, sungguh mengerjai _hyung_ manisnya itu memang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi jika sudah dalam _sassy mode_ -nya.

"Ya! Awas kau Kim Taehyung!" Ancamnya sembari mengejar Taehyung yang menghindarinya.

Taehyung benar-benar merasa kalau ini adalah _healing time_ yang sangat menyenangkan bersama Yoongi-nya.

* * *

Annyeong~ Kali ini saya datang membawa TaeGi _

Maaf kalau ga ada feel dan OOC :'D

Oia, makasih banyak yang udah ngikutin fanfic Supernatural, makasih juga supportnya selama ini :D

See Ya~


End file.
